Codename: MAYHEM An Eeveelution Story
by Espyius
Summary: A special world where Pokemon understand human speech and talk. A group of Eevees were chosen to fight off a dangerous and unknown force. They eventually called the mysterious force, "Mayhem."


Solstice, an Eevee who was living in an average life. He watched the sun go down. He always wondered that if there will be something that can be dangerous or can end the world. He goes back to his home and decided to get some rest. Five minutes after he went back home, he heard a loud knock on the door. Solstice opened the door and saw a black hooded Pokemon outside, with a package and a letter. "Hello. What brings you here?" Solstice asked. "Don't break it..." The hooded being said and gave the package to the Eevee. The hooded Pokemon closed the door and ran off to the distance.

Solstice was very confused. He shook it off of his mind and opened the package. The package contained a delicate looking stone. It contained a very odd pattern in the center. He placed it gently on the counter and read the letter.

"Hey, if you don't know us, that's okay. We are a bunch of Eevees just like you. If you please, go to the address below. We can talk about it when you're there. Ok? Thanks for reading. Plus, be sure to carry that stone that was in the package if you depart. Thanks."

~?

Evolution Town

Solstice decides to go and find out what is going on. He exits his home and tries to go to the place where he was supposed to go. It was a rough journey, taking days to go there. He finally finds the place after a week. He saw a sign that said "welcome to Evolution Town, where dreams evolve to reality." The town was a somewhat large place, containing stores, restaurants, houses, and other buildings. It was located in a very verdant field with trees surrounding the place. Solstice looks at the left and discovers a nearby beach. He decided to proceed into the entrance of the town. At the entrance of Evolution Town, he found a Leafeon standing by the gate. Solstice asked the Leafeon if he was in the right place. The Leafeon read the letter and quickly grabbed his paw and ran into the town without an answer.

"Hey, where are you taking me!?" Solstice asked loudly as he was being guided into the town.

"In time you'll see..." The Leafeon said.

A minute later of running. They both made it quickly. There was a concealed build in front of them. Right when the Leafeon knocked on the door, two turrets rose up from the bushes. Solstice flinched as he saw the sentries as the Leafeon played it cool as if it was nothing. She showed the letter into the camera. A few seconds later, the sentries went back underground and the door slid open. Solstice walks slowly into the bunker as the Leafeon just walked in without a problem. Once they both went to the meeting room. He saw many other Eeveelutions. He saw a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, and some Eevees. The Leafeon showed the group Solstice. Solstice was very nervous and just waved hello.

"Sorry about not doing a proper greeting, my name is Jade." The Leafeon said to the Eevee.

Another voice was heard from the group of Eeveelutions. "Welcome to the group. We are happy to see you join us." Blackout the Umbreon said. All of them were happy. Solstice was pleased to see them smiling. They launched a party for their newcomer. There was cake, many kinds of food, and smile. After a couple of hours of entertainment, Solstice went back in his home that was reserved for him in the town. It was a very well built home, and somewhat luxurious. Solstice was about to sleep until he heard a light knock on the door. He opened the door and found an Eevee about his height.

"Hey, what's up?" Solstice said to the Eevee.

"Oh hi! I was in that party too! If you didn't know, I'm Glyce, a somewhat newcomer of the team. I really hope we become close and have fun what's ahead!" Glyce said to the Eevee.

"It's an honor meeting you too. I hope we also become good friends. It's kinda late, you tired yet?" Solstice said to Glyce.

"Yea, I kinda am, but I just wanted to give a proper greeting to our newcomer. Well, have a good night! See you tomorrow!" Glyce said as she walked away waving. Solstice happily waved too. As he closed the door, he thought to himself to be lucky to be chosen. He feels proud as a newcomer of a group. Three seconds later, Solstice yawned loudly. He thought it was a good time to end the day there. He went upstairs and went to sleep.


End file.
